thembmultifandomcom-20200213-history
TheMBmulti
TheMBmulti' '(Pronounced: "thé-Em-Bee-Multi, real name Marc Bosch; '''from '''The Netherlands) is a YouTuber who makes 'Let's play commentaries' of all sorts of videogames. While he's playing he gives English commentary on what he's doing, what's going wrong or what he wants to say. TheMBmulti started his YouTube channel at 26 Apr. 2011, but he didn't start making videos immediately. Two days later, his first video came online: Doom 2 Hell on Earth - Level 1 . This is a non-commentary video in which he plays trough the first level of Doom 2. He continued making Doom 2 videos without commentary, but at his 21st video, Let's play Minecraft S1 part 1, he started giving commentary. And since then he makes commentary videos. He uploads new videos almost every day. Let's play... The following is a list of all the series created by TheMBmulti: - Aliens vs Predator - Assassin's Creed: Revelations - Attila Total War - Western Roman Empire - Banished - Brutal Doom II (Maps of Chaos) - Dead Space - Doom 2 Hell on Earth - Dwarf Fortress - Grand Ages: Rome - Gunpoint - Halloween Specials - Internet Games - Intrusion 2 - Jurassic Park Operation Genesis - Jurassic Park Operation Genesis S2 - Jurassic Park Operation Genesis S3 - Jurassic Park Operation Genesis S4 - Let's play Minecraft Season 1 - Let's play Minecraft Season 2 - Live Streams - McPixel - Mercury's News - Minecraft: Adventures at Jurassic Park - Minecraft: Adventures at Jurassic Park S2 - Minecraft: Adventures at Jurassic Park S3 - Minecraft: Adventures at Site-19 - Minecraft: Adventures at Site-19 - Meet the SCP's - Minecraft Closer Look - Minecraft Custom-map - Minecraft: For the Empire Season 1 - Minecraft Special - Mirror's Edge - Primal Carnage - Random Stuff - Rome Total War - Rome II Total War - Rome II Total War S2 - SCP - Containment Breach - Spore - Spore S2 - Subscriber Specials - Terraria - The Forest - The Walking Dead Season 1 - YouTube Year Ending highlights - Zoo Tycoon 2 - World Zoo Minecraft Adventures TheMBmulti's most populair videos come from a certain theme he calls 'Minecraft Adventures'. These are Minecraft roleplay series in which TheMBmulti finds himself in a specific era or theme. 'Let's play Minecraft' A let's play in which TheMBmulti plays Minecraft survival. Building, mining, collecting, staying alive and all the standard Minecraft things to survive the monstrous nights. link 'Minecraft Special' A let's play in which TheMBmulti shows maps he made in creative mode. Jurassic Park, Mountain City and a full rebuild of ancient Rome; a couple of maps TheMBmulti is working on. The maps are downloadable as well. link 'Minecraft Custom-Map' A let's play in which TheMBmulti plays different custom-maps made by other people. Sometimes alone or with friends. The first video he made was a dual-commentary with a other YouTuber called Avidity . They played the Minecraft custom map, The Labyrinth. link 'Minecraft Closer Look' A let's play in which TheMBmulti shows Minecraft mods, what they do, all the new added things and what you can do with them. Actually the same as a modspotlight. link 'Minecraft: Adventures at Jurassic Park' Main article: Adventures at Jurassic Park In this series TheMBmulti plays as the new boss of Jurassic Park and it's his job to make Jurassic Park the greatest theme park in the world! Season 1 TheMBmulti has just finished constructing the island and now has to create dinosaurs for the island to open to the public. He gets fossils shipped in from Dr. Grand and together with Dr. Wu he researches them in the laboratory to get dinosaur DNA. With Robert Muldoon he makes sure the park is safe and secure. All the time he tries to statisfy the InGen board who are a bit anxious because of what happened to the previous park. The head of finances Peter Ludlow is one of them. The leader of the InGen board however, John Hammond, is confident that TheMBmulti will make sure that Jurassic Park will work this time. After the park is almost fully filled with dinosaurs, Peter Ludluw (who, it turns out, works for DinoTech, a rivaling company) tries to release the dinosaurs by cutting the power. He is however killed by the dinosaurs he releases and after the dinosaurs are captures the park is opened for public. Season 2 In the 2nd season Jurassic Park has been open to the public for a couple years and it has been a great success ever since. TheMBmulti continues to add new dinosaur species to the island, but also makes other expantions to the island that are more visitor related (like restaurants, gift shops, a monorail track and extra hotels). This season TheMBmulti also introduces two new security measures. The Security Protection and Controle System (SPaCS) is a sentient AI that helps the staff of Jurassic Park in containing the dinosaurs, and the Dinosaur Containment Force (DCF) is trained in capturing escaped dinosaurs. Despite these new features the park grows too big for its security force because of InGen. Immortus sabotages the park and TheMBmulti is forced to evacuate the island and abandon it for the time being. Season 3 It has been about a year since the abandonment of the park. However, InGen has finally massed enouch money to mount a big invasion force to reclaim the island. TheMBmulti is leading the expedition. When this works it turns out InGen is running really low on money and can't afford to create new dinosaurs (almost all of the dinosaurs died during the abandonment). Then they focus on Site-B, another island filled with dinosaurs InGen created in order to study dinosaur behaviour for Jurassic Park security protocals. TheMBmulti is ordered to go to Site-B and capture the dinosaurs he needs to fill the park. When the park is filled up again with dinosaurs, Jurassic Park becomes a profitable park again. With the money they gain, TheMBmulti and his team are allowed to renovate the park by InGen. They start huge building projects and renovate the entire Aquatic and Glacier Park and add many more buildings. Minecraft: Adventures at Site-19 Main article: Adventures at Site-19 In this series TheMBmulti plays the boss of Site-19 of the SCP Foundation. This is the newest and biggest building of the SCP Foundation and the plan is that it's going to house most of the SCP's captured by the Foundation. At the beginning only a couple SCP's are present, but others will be brought in later. TheMBmulti's job is to contain the dangerous SCP's and try to understand what they do, how they work etc. This will not always go according to plan... Minecraft: For the Empire In this Minecraft adventure TheMBmulti playes as a Roman general in the year 117AD. He has to solve a series of problems within the Roman Empire. This Minecraft Adventure has 1 season so far, but others have been confirmed. Season 1: Into Germania In this season TheMBmulti is sent to a barbarian village just on the other side of the Rhine, outside the Roman Empire. This barbarian village has voluntarily joined the Roman Empire and TheMBmulti is elected by the emperor of Rome to be the governor of this village. His job is to change this tactically located barbarian farming village into a huge Roman trade city. link Minecraft Rome Project Update A series of videos in which TheMBmulti updates his Minecraft remake of ancient Rome. This series is closely related to Minecraft For the Empire as the map has appeared in the series. Also TheMBmulti has said that the second season of FTE will be mostly set within the capital of the Roman Empire. Name The YouTube name "TheMBmulti" was a made up version of his own name M'arc '''B'osch, 'The' and 'multi' were made up and added to the name to just make it a bit longer. He calls his subscribers 'Romans' or 'The Roman Army', because it fits with his themed channel, in Roman style. TheMBmulti is really fascinated by "one of the greatest empires the world has ever known", or just; The Roman Empire. So that's the reason that TheMBmulti made his channel 'Roman inspired'. Characters TheMBmulti has got various characters in his videos (particularly in his minecraft ones) who can be seen very often. Here are some brief descriptions: * '''Karel/Charles: Karel (or Charles in English) is TheMBmulti's pet chicken in his Minecraft videos. He made his first appearance in part 37 of Let's play Minecraft S1 (although without a name with a nametag). After that he has appeared at least once in every Minecraft series. TheMBmulti usually gets very upset if Karel is gone or missing and does everything to protect his little friend. Karel usually doesn't play a major role but lives next to or with TheMBmulti, so that he is seen very often. * 'Immortus: 'Immortus is the main antagonist in many of TheMBmulti's videos. He was seen for the first time in the final episode of Let's play Minecraft S1. Although not as frequently seen as Charles, Immortus can occasionally be seen in various videos, usually hidden away from TheMBmulti and it takes some good spotting to find him. Even though Immortus didn't participate in Adventures at Jurassic Park, he can be seen in the thumbnail of Minecraft: For the Empire, leading many to believe that Immortus is going to play a big role in the series. Links *YouTube Channel *TheMBmulti on Facebook *TheMBmulti on Twitter *YouTube stats *Custom-map (for Minecraft) *Other Custom-map (for Minecraft) *Latest adventure Custom-map (for Minecraft) *Wordpress page (inactive) TheMBmulti TheMBmulti TheMBmulti TheMBmulti TheMBmulti TheMBmulti